Kevin And Morag- Follow Your Heart
by Jabi07
Summary: Morag comes back to Waterloo Road, but how will she cope coming back to School?
1. Chapter 1

**Morag**

I nervously entered Waterloo Road feeling everyone`s surprised stares burning straight at me, I known what they all must be wondering how come she is back, especially how she left?! I make my may towards the main office and smack right into someone knocking books to the floor, blushing I kneel hurriedly to the floor and begin to pick the books up,

"Sorry, I was miles away!"

"No problem Morag!" I instantly relaxed as I recongised the voice my heart beating fast inside my chest, as he too bent down and started picking up books both of us smiling warmly at each other.

"I never thought that I would see you again!"

"Me either! here you were carrying alot of books!"

"Yeah, I was helping Chalky out!" I felt myself blush as our hands lightly brushed whilst fumbling to get all the books,

"uhm thanks for helping me out but you should be getting to class!"

"Actually I have to see Byrne"

"well then even more reason to go then!" As I looked at a smiling Kevin I noticed that he was blushing slightly aswell! making me smile awkwardly unsure what to say next. I slowly lifted myself up handing him the books before smiling as I headed into the main office,

"Good Morning! How can I help you?"

"Uhm I`m here to see he wanted to see me!"

"What`s your name?"

"Morag"

"Oh yes of course love just take a seat!" I sat myself down and thought about Kevin my mind worrying on whether our embarrassment meant the loss of what would be a good friendship or whether we would just carrying on and forget this morning ever happened! I do hope it`s that I mean I could really do with a real companion and friend right now! especially as there is no talking to my Dad!

"Morag will see you now!" I sigh preparing myself before making my way into his office.

**Kevin**

"What`s up with you?!" Connor asked me frowning while I sat beside him, my head leaning on the desk my mind trying to forget Morag and how I had compleatly ruined things between us! I sigh and roll my eyes dramatically as Connor watched me, he too had a lot on his mind and I could tell that it was really getting him just as down.

"Sorry just been a long morning thats all...so how you fancy doing something epic tonight?"

"Epic?!"

"Yes Epic! we have to do something to cheer the both of us up!" Connors turn to sigh and rolls his eyes, as he looks to the teacher I notice from the corner of me eye Imogen glancing over in our direction, she looked devastated and troubled about something which I assume is the unknowning reason why they both broke up!

"Do you both mind if I sit here?" we both looked up and smiled at a timid looking Morag, relief filled up inside me as she sat down opposite me smiling warmly in our direction,

"Ah Morag maybe you could give me and my mate here some ideas?!"

"Ideas? For what?"

"A Epic unforgettable night out!" Morag laughed at us smiling,

"Epic! Just the two of you!"

"Well yeah unless you want to join us?" Morag shrugged looking at a distanced Connor,

"Do you mind Connor?"

"Not at all!" Connor gave a efforted smile at her trying to force himself into acting normal and taking alot of effort into keeping a calm composure. Morag and me walked down the corridor after class both of us silently making our way towards the library,

"Is Connor always so...troubled?"

"Lately. He has had some bad stuff happen between his Mum and Girlfriend!"

"Oh I see...Kevin do you consider me a Mate?"

"Yes of course! Morag I owe you a huge apology for this Morning!"

"What for?"

"Uh you know...the hand grazing I didn`t mean to embarrass you!"

"I know. So how come you were helping Chalky out?" Kevin sighs and smiles in Morags direction,

"I suppose it`ll not be long before you find out anyway, he has fostered me!"

"Aw wow thats cool!" I was surprised by her genuinly happy response that I frowned at her,

"What you so happy about it for?!"

"Cause I would give anything to have a Parent as kind and supportive like him!" I gave a small smile knowing she was right, I was lucky to have Chalky even though lately I haven`t been treating him like I should be! but I just can`t face the thought of going through losing another person that I trust and have bonded with.

"Kevin? you okay?" Morag asks me frowning whilst gently touching my arm,

"Uh yeah fine thanks!" I know now that after being with Morag I must go find Daniel and speak with him properly try and open upto him as best as I can do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morag**

I quickly changed out of my School Uniform and put on my smartest looking jeans and top frowning at myself in the mirror, uncertain on whether I looked okay for going to the Cinema with Kevin and Connor. I started playing with my hair unsure what the hell I was doing with it! when my Dad walks into my room frowning over at my direction his arms folded.

"Dad! You could try knocking what if I was getting changed!"

"Sorry. Why you getting dressed up for?!"

"I am meeting a few mates tonight!"

"Oh I see with what?!"

"The Money I earned the other day by selling my old CDs!"

"I can give you money Morag I`m not entirely useless!"

"And I never said that! besides I don`t know why your annoyed your always on about using my initiative!" My Dad sighs putting both hands over his face which he always does when i`ve proved i`m right and he don`t want to admit it.

"Was there a actual reason you came barging in here?"

"I just wanted to see how your day was, but I can see that the answer was yes!" I turned away from him as he walked out my bedroom my eyes filling with tears, What is wrong with me?! I should know by now what he is like so I shouldn`t let him get to me. It was a hour later outside the Shopping Centre where we all met up I was the first person to arrive, having left my house early not wanting to spend another minute longer with my Father! not long after a lost looking Connor arrived smiling friendly as he approached me.

"Hi Connor!"

"Hi, Still waiting on Kevin then?!"

"Yeah. So uhm thanks for letting me tag along!"

"Sure no worries, we are friends right!"

"right. course"

"Oh alright you two!" Kevin beamed over to us his skateboard under his arm as he awkwardly hugged us both with one hand,

"Why have you brought your skateboard with you?"

"Why not?!"

"Uh course we are going into a cinema!"

"Are we!" Kevin looked amused as me and Connor glanced at each other confused, and unsure where this was leading,

"I just used that as a decoy guys! we are actually going to have a proper Epic night like I promised!" I burst out laughing and put my arm through Kevin's,

"Lead the way then Kevin!" Connor remained in place for a brief moment unsure on whether to come or not before shaking his head,

"Screw it! lets go!"

**Kevin**

I lead them through the dark and familiar neighborhood, feeling sure that I could trust Morag and Connor with my secret hideout, We walked through the pitched black alleyway that was behind Waterloo Road and I bent down and pulled back the broken fencing,

"Ladies first!" I say taking Morag`s hand as she moved forward a intrigued and Frightened expression written on both of their faces,

"It`s alright I promise just stay where you are once you`ve climbed through!" Morag nodded and silently climbed through the fencing,

"I`m through! can you please hurry up!"

"After you mate!" Connor was frowning as he moved towards me having no intention of climbing through the fence,

"What you planning Kevin?!"

"That is a surprise mate!"

"No Kevin what you upto?! Cause I can`t get into anymore drama...I`m out!" Connor turned away from me and began to walk away,

"Connor! Wait up!" but he was gone and I could`nt leave Morag on her own so shrugging my shoulders I climbed through the fencing,

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, come on lets get going!" I take Morag`s arm and begin to lead her to the back of the School,

"Connor?"

"He bailed out mate!"

"Oh just us then!"

"Yeah guess it is!" we both silently walked side by side not finding words to say to each other, then we eventually made it to the old abandoned classroom, that I have secretly been spending my time in I had found it my very first day here! since then I have began filling it with posters and bringing some books or CDS here just to make it more homely. Morag as soon as we walked inside smiled amazed at the room which made me smile happily as I sat myself down and watched Morag look around the room admiring the Posters.

"Did you do all this yourself?"

"Yeah it`s nice here isn`t it?!"

"Yeah it is! Why did you want to show us?"

"I think you guys could do with some safe place to collect your thoughts!"

"Kevin...thank you for showing me your secret hide out!" Morag smiled over at me her eyes watering, we both sat inches apart our fingers lightly brushing each other as we moved, I smiled understandingly at Morag knowing that she might need this place more than I first thought,

"Morag come here anytime you need to, it can be just our little secret yeah!"

"What about Connor?!"

"I don`t think this place will be what he wants!"

"Just our secret!"


End file.
